LWA: They Meet Before
by GreenTeaHelps
Summary: In this story Akko and Dianna meet at the Chariot show in Episode 1. When they both go to the same school and realize it, they find some feelings they hadn't felt before. (Diakko) -Currently I will try and post every Saturday. Right now I'm stuck at home because of Covid 19, so I hope to post on every 1-2 days right now.-
1. Chapter 1 - Remake

**Hey There. I recently changed my name and this time it will stay. Sorry. **

**Anyhow I was looking back on this story for a second chapter and noticed how bad the first one was. Soooooo I thought, HMMM How bout I remake it. Hence this re made first chapter.**

CHAPTER 1 - Fans

Lights filled the stadium like stars beaming rays. Chatter filled the essence of the stadium and many wore a Shiny Chariot witch hat. Among them was a brown haired girl. Her face was plush as the white and red hat filled her with joy. This was her dream to be here at one of Chariots concerts and now it was coming true.

"Where is our seat?" The tiny Akko shouted to her parents through the noise.

Her mom pointed further ahead, "Just a little ways Akko."

When they got to their seats Akko felt a rush of joy. Now it was official. They were here to watch Shiny Chariot and now it was official! Akko jumped up and down in her seat, like a dog jumping for a biscuit.

In the middle of this a girl walked behind her. When the girl saw her she would come to wonder who that girl was. How could one not notice someone as bliss as Akko in this Chariot theater?

The lights dimmed and a loud cheer erupted from the fans followed by a silence. But this was not an ordinary Silence, This silence was filled with excitement, felt as though it would break any moment. Akko leaned forward as a white bird shot through the viewers stands. The bird floated to the stage, and in a white puff of magic, it had turned into Shiny Chariot.

Chariot Spread out her arms, "Welcome to the land of Magic!"

Cheering came from this, the silence broken. Everyone's attention was focused on her and only her. Any left over chatter was gone.

"Reach Out…" She began spreading out her arm. A staff materialized in her hand, "And your story will begin!" She jumped and swung her staff in a downward arc, creating a green mist.

Shiny chariot slammed her staff down and a wave formed out of nothing. She rode her staff on it and the wave crashed over all the viewers.

Akko shut her eyes and puffed her cheeks with air, only to realize that she was no longer in water but rather what appeared to be space.

Viewers gasped in amazement and awe.

Behind them Chariot could be seen riding her broom with green mist trailing it like a rocket. She turned back to the stage and shot up then dove into the water. As she emerged she was not a mermaid. A smile was visible on her face as she stroked her arms forward in a swimming motion. She flipped up, transforming her arms into wings, and the next second she was a centaur galloping through the sky.

Akko watched in amazement as a yellow fairy popped out of her body, and around her others had the same occur to them.

Chariot became human again and waved, then looked forward devastated. Everyone turned around to see red and black cubes flying up to create a monster fish. The fish proceed to eat the still dancing fairies in the sky. As it ate it grew bigger, until finally it was a dragon. It's roar magnified through the stadium.

Chariot grabbed her hat and threw it forward, as it became the same white bird as earlier, she ran forward and jumped off the stage, riding the bird as it flipped back to her. They rode up to the dragon, and these words could be heard by all viewers,

"Noctu Oferi Aude Fraector! SHINY ARC!" A bow appeared in her hands and she pulled back an arrow.

As the arrow hit the beast, it exploded in tandem with fireworks. Everyone stared in awe.

Chariot shot her bow to the air and a green portal appeared. As she left she said these words, "Don't forget," All watched her, "It's your belief in yourself that makes up your magic." And with that she disappeared.

Akko caught a sparkle as it drifted down. Her grin stretched ear to ear.

As everyone left Akko found herself bumped into someone.

"Im so sorry." Akko said to the girl on the ground. Her hair had yellow highlights and she was dressed in a trouser. Akko offered a hand for her to get up. The girl accepted. "I'm kagari Atsuko, but everyone calls me Akko, what's your name? How old are you? So I guess you were entranced by Chariot to. I loooove her."

The girl was suddenly bombarded with questions. She took a breath and spoke, "My name is Dianna. From the great Cavendish family." Then her face light up, "I love Shiny Chariot to, how did you get to know her?"

The girls talked for a bit. Dianna's parents and Akko's parents exchanged addresses as they had bonded (Akko and Dianna) after such a short time. Dianna's mom hoped this would allow Dianna to have a friend her age and be able to be a child with a friend.

The two would write letters to each other for years and become great friends…

* * *

_Dear Dianna,_

_It's Akko writing. As of this letter I'm going to not be able to write for a bit. I'm going to school for magic as of 4 days from now! Lucky me. I know in the last letter you said you got a letter of recendmonadation, but from what school? I know I won't be able to get your reply soon, but when I get to school I'll send you the address. I'm not really sure how that stuff works in magical schools. _

_Sorry for the short letter, See you soon,_

_Akko_

* * *

Dianna stuffed the letter in her bag for school. She had packed a few more letters in there too, but she would make sure to keep this one so she could answer Akko's question.

Dianna read the note one more time, "I'm going to Luna Nova Akko, the school that Chariot went to."

**CHAPTER 1-END**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to thank all the readers for your support on this story. I know it's kinda short, Chapter 1 at least. Sorry for the shortish chapter. **

**Enjoy,**

**-Tea**

CHAPTER 2 - We got there!

Dianna sat in the school amphitheater bored. Though she did not show this internally a toon played. She thought of the letter she owed Akko.

Dianna sat beside her two friends, Hannah and Barbara. They asked her questions and she would answer with simple answers like, "That's what I thought to," "Yes," "No," "Sure," "Why not," and other answers of the such. It seemed to take forever for the teachers to begin talking. When they finally started to talk it seemed very long. The words seemed dry and stale.

Then there was a crash. Everyone's attention was directed to the middle of the room. There layed 3 girls sprawled on the floor, one tall and lanky. Her hair was straight and purple. Another wore circular glasses and bore short blond hair. She looked dazzled. On her back was a lantern that was the shape of a skull.

The last was a short brunette. She had distinctive crimson eyes. In her hand was a rod with 7 gems placed in it. On her head was a white bird. The girl stood up and looked around.

The brunette raised her arms, rod in hand, and shouted, "I did it! I made it in time." The girls beside her just stared at her, amazed at her enthusiasm. The girl laughed wildly.

Dianna rubbed her eyes. Surely that couldn't be… no it couldn't.

**LATER THAT NIGHT...**

"This was an unprecedented orientation." Professor Finnelan spoke to Akko as they walked to her dorm, "You were admitted due to the principal's special consideration. Please don't forget her kindness."

Akko sulked as they walked. Why was she being scolded? She made it on time. "Yes ma'am."

The professor opened the door to her dorm. "Say hello to your roommates."

Akko looked into the room curiously. She was surprised to see Lotte and Sucy as her dorm mates.

"For the next 3 years," The teacher began, "You 3 will be given strict guidance." With that Professor Finnelan walked out of the room.

The next day Akko awoke with excitement. She praised how she had used the Shiny Rod.

Lotte woke up to this. And after Sucy made a bug into a gem she began to wonder if she was the only normal person in this group. Akko swung the rod around, attempting magic but nothing worked.

The red group with Akko leading the group walked to Magic Linguistics. Akko hummed as she walked.

"I wonder what the magic class will be like." Akko talked to Lotte on the way to class. "My heart is pounding with excitement."

Magic Linguistics was not exciting. Akko put her head to hand as Professor Finnelan talked.

"In other words, these symbols are part of an alphabet." Everyone scribbled this down. "They are a type of segmental script." The teacher waved her wand and symbols appeared on the board behind her, "Is there anyone who can read what is on the blackboard?"

In the front row a student raised their hand. Akko started, how was anyone supposed to know that?

"Miss Cavendish," the teacher called.

Akko's brain wizzed, Cavendish? _No way, there must be another Cavendish at this school, there is no way that Dianna is here._

The student stood up. Her hair was a greenish white with yellow highlights.

"Bless the one who leaves this stone untouched," the girls hands were behind her back in a formal way, "Woe betide the one who moves it." Dianna spoke with ease, but her mind was elsewhere. Was that Akko behind her?

Everyone was in awe of Dianna and the teacher praised, "Wonderful, Dianna Cavendish. Since I've started teaching you've been the onl-"

The teacher was cut off by Akko, "DIANNA?"

**CHAPTER 2-END**


End file.
